Rescue Me
by Giantpanda
Summary: Shannon finds that her doubts don’t disappear with rescue. Post island fic
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Rescue Me  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: Shannon finds that her doubts don't disappear with rescue. (Post island fic)  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters from Lost and am not making a profit. If they were mine, then there would be more Shayid moments.

Part One

In the hotel lobby, Shannon stood on wobbly legs, waiting for the elevator. She had just spent the last three hours in the bar with Kate and Claire, discussing all the changes that had happened since they were rescued three days ago. At first she'd been afraid her alcohol tolerance level had weakened; she hadn't had a drink in six months, since the night with Boone. But that didn't stop Shannon from drinking right along with the others. With each topic discussed, a new bottle of wine was brought to their table, and Shannon thought she was doing fine. But why hadn't the elevator come? She'd been waiting for like five minutes, at least. Had she even pushed the button? Shannon tried to focus on it, but her vision blurred. Leaning forward, she realized it wasn't lit up. She snorted. No wonder the elevator hadn't arrived. She punched at the button, but missed on her first try. She giggled as she tried a second time, this time successful.

As her wait began again, she became impatient. She really needed the elevator now. If her heels weren't so high, she would have taken the stairs. She wanted to see Sayid. He looked so handsome in his new clothes. Shannon smiled at the image and glanced down at her own new tank top. Two of the perks of being rescued were that all the famous designers wanted the castaways to wear their clothes, and the malls gave them huge discounts. She and Sayid had spent most of the day shopping. She'd picked out most of his clothes, since he didn't really seem to care about shopping. Shannon would fix that. A few more days in LA with her, and Sayid would love shopping.

Ding! She looked around to what caused the sound that pulled her from her thoughts. As the doors slid open a few people came out. She stumbled slightly as they bumped into her. She regained her balance and walked into the elevator. As door slid close, her smile slipped away as she lost herself in her thoughts again. What if taking him shopping made him leave her? Over their second bottle of wine Shannon had learned that Jack was having secret phone calls with a woman named Sarah. Kate feared it was because Jack was tired of all the lies, especially that he had to call her Joanna when in public or else she was going to jail. The third bottle had revealed that Charlie was acting suspicious as well having secret meetings with people he wouldn't let her met. Claire was afraid that he was falling into bad habits. Would Sayid be next? She didn't want to think about that. Or the fact that Sayid hadn't wanted to share a room with her. Instead he had given her a key to visit whenever she wanted. She pressed the button to be taken to Sayid's floor, and searched her purse for his key. She needed answers. Luckily it was a short elevator ride.

She staggered over to his door and slipped the card into the slot, but it didn't work. The light flashed red at her, when she wanted green. She glared at it and tried again and again and again. Just when she was ready to give up and bang on the door, she realized that she had been holding the card upside down. Rolling her eyes, she flipped it around. Why did they have to stop giving real keys anyway?

Shannon opened the door as slowly as she could and stepped inside. She slid her shoes off and shivered as her feet hit the tile floor. The room was dark and she could barely make anything out. She waited until her eyes adjusted and noticed Sayid asleep on the bed. Carefully, she closed the door and walked over to him. She tripped over something and almost started laughing at her clumsiness, but his still form stopped her. She had never watched him sleep before.

She watched as his chest rose with each breath, his hair spread out around him. He looked like a picture. She knew she didn't want to lose him. She would do whatever was necessary to keep him.

As quietly as she could, she climbed into his bed. As she went to straddle Sayid, she misjudged the distance and fell on top of him, startling him awake. Sayid grunted in response. She laughed as she leaned forward to capture his mouth with hers. He reacted immediately pulling her closer towards him. She continued kissing him. She knew that there was no way she would lose him now. She hadn't been ready on the island, but she was now. Shannon slowly slid her hand down to Sayid's waistband, but he grabbed her hand before she could get too far.

She eyed him closely. Why would Sayid try and stop her? No man was that patient. He sat up as he pulled away. He reached for the light switch next to the bed. Shannon recoiled as the room was filled with harsh brightness.

"What's going on?" Sayid's voice was husky with sleep.

She flashed him her sexy grin. "What do you think?" she slurred. "I want you."

Sayid pushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "You are drunk."

"No I'm not," she said. "I want to be with you. I'm ready." She leaned forward to kiss him again, but he turned his head before she could. She sat back angrily. "You don't want me anymore?"

"Not like this I don't," he said, as he placed his hands on her waist to push her way. He got out of the bed and walked as far away from her as he could in the small room. Running his fingers through his hair, he turned to her. "Let me take you to your room."

"I'm not going anywhere." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Any other guy in this building would take me in an instant."

His jaw clenched. "I am not any guy. I will not take advantage of you."

She snorted. "I know what I'm doing."

His voice softened. "I know you do, but I do not want you to regret your actions in the morning."

How could he think she would regret this? Maybe he really didn't want her. Kate and Claire's fears echoed in her head, and she thought maybe she was already losing Sayid. Her eyes fell on the phone book sitting next to his backpack. She then realized that Sayid was never hers to begin with.

"Is this because I'm not Nadia? Have you been calling her behind my back?"

Sayid's silence made her angrier. She stalked over to him. She pushed his hand away when he tried to help her balance herself.

"Did you ever want me, Sayid? Or was I just someone to pass the time with. Now you're here and Nadia was in LA too, right? Is she here now? Have you seen her?" Her voice began to rise with each question. "Did you have sex with her? Is that why you don't want me? You have her and now you can just throw me away."

"You are drunk and we are not having this conversation now," he said harshly.

"What the hell does that mean? You're just going to blow me off?"

Sayid responded by turning and walking out of the room.

Shannon stared at the closed door. How could he just leave like that? She moved to follow him, however, she stumbled and fell onto the bed. Her eyelids suddenly felt too heavy. She decided to rest them for just a moment before she followed Sayid to get her answers.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Rescue Me  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: Shannon finds that her doubts don't disappear with rescue.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters from Lost and am not making a profit. If they were mine, then there would be more Shayid moments.

Part Two

The next thing Shannon was aware of was the throbbing pain in her head. For a second, she didn't now where she was or how she had gotten there. The last thing she could remember was drinking wine with Claire and Kate, and then wanting to see Sayid. Had she even made it to him? Gingerly, she opened her eyes. The room was dark with the shades pulled tightly closed. She realized that she was in a bed and quickly closed her eyes again. Whose bed was this? Horrible memories of before the place crash came to mind.

Her lip quivered as she opened her eyes again. She peeked under the covers, with the unfamiliar sheets, and was relieved to find that she was still dressed. But that relief was short lived. Having her clothes on either meant that nothing happened, or that someone had taken the time to get her dressed. She held her breath as she sat up to see if someone else was in the bed, when she felt someone staring at her.

She pulled the sheets up to her chest as she moved to the other side of the bed, further away from the person in the shadows. She couldn't make out who it was. She curled into a ball as the person stood and walked towards her.

"It's all right, Shannon."

Her body trembled as she sighed. It was Sayid. She was in Sayid's room. He never would let anything bad happen to her.

She crinkled her nose as she looked around. "How did I get here?"

Sayid sank down on the edge of the bed, but made no move to touch her. "You don't remember?"

She closed her eyes tightly. That question usually meant she had done something really horrible or really stupid. She was afraid to find out which it was.

"You let yourself in last night," Sayid began. "You woke me up and," he hesitated, "we talked and then you fell asleep on the bed. I placed you under the covers."

That didn't seem to be that bad, but she knew he wasn't telling her something. He wouldn't look at her.

"What did we talk about?"

He ran his hand through hair. "It is not important."

"Drunken slut or drunken bitch?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, taken aback.

"Boone used to tell me that I was either a slut or a bitch when drunk." She frowned. "Although he also told me that when I was sober. I'd like to know which I was so I can apologize."

"That's not necessary. I know that was not you last night."

It was so frustrating that he wouldn't tell her what happened. This was definitely a reminder of why large quantities of alcohol were very bad. She moved to get comfortable, but groaned as she felt the jackhammer go off in her head.

"Are you all right?" Sayid asked, concern in his eyes.

"My head hurts," she whined. "And I feel sick."

Sayid walked over to where the trashcan sat, and brought it over to the bed. Then he moved so that he was lying in the bed next to her. He motioned for her to come to him. She sluggishly moved to rest her head against his chest. He began to rub her forehead gently. She sighed against him as she snuggled closer. She had missed being in his arms.

"Shannon, do you know that I love you?" he asked softly.

She smiled against his chest. "I know that."

Shannon felt him sigh in relief, and he pulled her closer to him.

"This is nice," she said. "The lying in your arms part, not the hangover." She bit her lip. "I've missed you."

"We see each other every day."

"But it's not like on the island. We were always together, and it doesn't feel right being apart now. I know things aren't going to be the same here."

"It will be harder here, but I think--" He paused, then continued, correcting himself, "--I know we will be okay." He continued to massage her forehead.

She closed her eyes as his words sank in. Somehow he had known exactly what she had needed to hear. She remembered her worry after talking with the girls and how the alcohol was supposed to numb that worry. Now she realized she should have just done this and talked with him.

"I know you said it wasn't necessary, but I'm sorry. I know it must have been really bad, whatever I did. You would tell me if it wasn't that bad." She chewed on her lip. "I thought I'd changed, Sayid. I thought I grew up, but maybe it was only because I was secluded from everything else, like alcohol. Maybe it would have been better if we were still on the island. I feel like I'm falling and I don't know what to do."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "You have me to hold onto."

She sat up slightly, ignoring the flash of pain in her head. "But what if you realize that I'm not worth it? What if I can't keep the new life going here? I don't know if you would even like the person I was before we crashed."

"You do not have to worry about that. We will find a way to make this work."

"Promise me that I'll always have you to rescue me," she whispered.

"Always. As long as you do the same for me."

"I promise."

She rested her head back against his chest, and closed her eyes. For the first time since they had seen the boats she felt like maybe everything would be okay. She wasn't naïve enough to believe that it would be easy, but she knew that it would be perfect.

The End


End file.
